Wicked Deed This May Do
by ShigureAyameHatoriFanClub
Summary: Due to months of negotiations, SHIELD is back with its original authority. Of course, Hydra is still a risk to everyone and the government is keeping a close eye on the activities of SHIELD. However, when two fine young students enter the SHIELD Science Academy, there may be more to them that it first seems. Originally published on QuotevRated T to be safe
1. William Bakshi

**_This was originally published on Quotev by myself but I figure not everyone will have Quotev. Character descriptions are what helps me to give you information about the OC's before I begin so please bare with me. _**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything but my OC's so no I do not own the everly awesome Agent Coulson and his team._**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> William "Will" Berrie Bakshi

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Dull blue

**Age: **14

**Birthday:** May 14th

**IQ:** 205

**School attending:** Winter Academy; the school for the state's best, whether it be academics, sport, or art. Winter Academy offers financial support to those who cannot keep up with the fees and is generally filled with friendly staff. Winter Academy regularly takes on teaching interns, and the students have gotten used to being friendly to them. As you may have already guessed, Winter Academy does not shy away from it's name; it specialises in taking the students on exciting winter sport trips, and during Christmas when services are held, the school is lit up like NYC.

**School year level:** 12

**Alive family:** Sunil Bakshi (father), Berrie Quinn-Bakshi (mother), Ivory Bakshi (3 year old sister), Raymond Bakshi (3 year old brother), Ian Quinn (uncle)

**Friends: **Lauren Whitehall (BFF's since forever), Kirsten Bale (girl who owns the farm next door), Trisha Halle (a depressed yet gentle study friend), Darrel Simmons (girl who owns the farm across the road), and Penelope Hill (her martial arts buddy)

**Likes: **Horse-riding, discovering new things, acting, cricket (A/N for those of you who don't know what cricket is, check my journal entry/s), football, swimming, martial arts, texting on her double-king bed, family, thunderstorms

**Dislikes:** School 'popular girls', shoe-shopping, school assemblies, netball, dancing, alcohol (I 'accidently' tried some), paedophiles, snakes

William is aware of the job that her father holds but keeps her mouth shut due to the fact that she loves him too much. In his home, Willam's father is a different man; someone who is kind, gentle and patient. Sunil loves to listen to his oldest daughter's achievements and shows to be a very protective father when he is near his younger twin children; Ivory and Raymond. Sunil is aware of the smarts that his oldest daughter possess's but does not wish her to get involved with Hydra, in fact, he uterly forbids it.  
>William lives in a mansion with her little brother, little sister (twins) and her mother. Her father does not show up home until late most evenings, leaving a lot of the house work to William and her mother. However, William does not dispair, she enjoys helping her family and would rather clean than have to look after her little siblings every day. William also takes charge of 30 acres of their land (out of 50) where she has six horses (she let Lauren name one; Bolt) and enjoys riding them with Lauren, Kirsten, Trisha, Penny and Darrel. She also has a small alotment for 10 free range pigs and 2 sows (they breed the needed stock), which provided beautiful end-of-month-Sunday-roasts!<p> 


	2. Lauren Whitehall

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything but my OC's so no I do not own the everly awesome Agent Coulson and his team._**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Lauren Ivory Whitehall

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** April 23rd

**IQ:** 170

**School attending: **Winter Academy; the school for the state's best, whether it be academics, sport, or art. Winter Academy offers financial support to those who cannot keep up with the fees and is generally filled with friendly staff. Winter Academy regularly takes on teaching interns and the students have gotten used to being friendly to them. As you may have already guessed, Winter Academy does not shy away from it's name; it specialises in taking the students on exciting winter sport trips, and during Christmas when services are held, the school is lit up like NYC.

**School year level:** 12

**Alive family:** Daniel Whitehall (great-grandfather), Peggy Carter (great-grandmother) Avery Carter-Whitehall (mother), Zarah Carter (grandmother; Avery's mother)

**Friends:** William Bakshi, Trisha Halle, Kirsten Bale, Penelope Hill, and Darrel Simmons.

**Likes:** Dancing, horse-riding, cooking desserts, shopping, discovering new things, netball, cheerleading,

**Dislikes:** Spiders, small spaces, mud, abusive men, snakes, her grandfather

Lauren is vaguely aware of the fact that two of her great grandparents are alive, but she has met neither of them. She is not aware of who Daniel Whitehall actually is, and Lauren is definitely not aware that he basically runs the most wanted organisation on the planet; Hydra. Lauren lives in a 3 bedroomed house with her mother and her grandmother. Her father passed away when she was 5 years old due to a horrific car crash.  
>Lauren spends 16 hours a week dancing. She specialises in Ballet, On-point Ballet, Jazz, and Tap. Lauren also loves to spend her free time (which is amazing she has any) riding Bolt with William and her other friends. Lauren is the sportaholic of her group of friends and usually is the one to bring pride to Winter Academy in Interschool Sport. Lauren does not consider herself to be smart compared to her 14-year-old-12th-year-bff-with-205-IQ (honestly, who would?) but is still the second best in the entire school.<p> 


	3. Danger No 1 Falling Asleep In Class

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything but my OC's so no I do not own the everly awesome Agent Coulson and his team._**

* * *

><p><em>SHIELD has been back in business for a while now and they do seem to be making some progress, though thankfully, my father is still coming home each night. However, one time, he told me how he got so many to work for him and his boss, we've been fighting ever since.<em>

You know how he did it? He would torture them continuously and then after 24 hours he would hypnotize them into obedience. He said he was sorry but he felt bad keeping it from me; his oldest child. However me being my petty self and wishing that there was an easy way for him to quit Hydra, I started arguing with him and the tension in the house is now at new extremes.

"William Bakshi! Please pay attention, goodness gracious, if you keep up your current behaviour I don't know what the new interns will say about our school. It's a miracle that you are currently doing as well as you are, I would've expected you to be failing by now."

My _favourite_ teacher was reprimanding me for not paying attention in his class huh, well maybe he should teach us something we don't already know! Geez, does he ever get on my nerves? And as for the interns that are coming tomorrow, I really don't care! They can think whatever they like.

I spoke sweetly to Mr Olger "I'm sorry sir, I had a late night due to a family reunion."

Mr Olger smirked and replied with a taunt "Well I guess that does explain it doesn't it? Would you like to have a nap later today?"

My face burned red as the class started up again and my friend Lauren gave me a nudge with her elbow. "Ignore him." She whispered to me. I just shrugged and started taking notes on what I already knew. Lauren slipped me a note

'I bet those interns are super special, especially if they're getting Mr Olger this wound up.'

That was all it said. And so I just grunted; my father said that this was the time of year that SHIELD was looking for recruits for their academy's (how he knew, I don't want to know) and so I wonder if the new interns were going to be someone super over-the-top special. I mentally rolled my eyes and focused back onto my writing which had begun to get messy.


	4. Danger No 2 The New Interns

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything but my OC's so no I do not own the everly awesome Agent Coulson and his team._**

* * *

><p>The next day started out with a special assembly for the year 12's. I assumed that it was about our exams, which we were due to start next week; when we didn't have an exam we would be studying our butts off! However, I was wrong about the assembly.<p>

As we gathered in the hall, I noticed that we had a few _new faces_ in the front row of the gathering. I suppose this may be about the interns, but if it was, why weren't the other year levels here? I whispered to Lauren who was sitting beside me

"Do you think those are the new interns Mr Olger was talking about?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at me "Sometimes I am glad that I am older than you, you should've realised that our principal is about to start her speech."

Penelope was sitting on my other side and whispered loudly "Both of you shut up! Honestly people will start to think that you're actually in grade 2."

That shut us up. Principal Callaghan cleared her throat and stared around at the year 12's and then smiled before she began. "This school has prided itself in being the state's best for many years and has been delighted with the outcomes of many students and interns. However the path that our year 12's takes can sometimes be confusing….."

And blah, blah, blah! The boring speech about how difficult life must be after year 12, honestly I've only just gotten a part time job, I have a long way to go before I will be put out on the streets by my parents. Something in Principal Callaghan's speech caught my attention and I tuned back in

"As you all know, SHIELD has been returned back to its original authority, but obviously it cannot continue without new agents. Therefore, over the next week there will be six agents overseeing your studies. These agents are looking for a select few who will be offered a place at an academy. Please join me in welcoming them on stage."

I don't think I've ever been more shocked in my entire life. I was getting involved in something that my father had specifically told me to stay out of, and yet there was nothing to do. This was all because of chance, all because I was smart. And yet, when I saw them look at Lauren and me, there was something there that made my insides turn to ice, something that said they already knew.


	5. Danger No 3 A Very Special Diary

Also, if you are looking for a **VERY AWESOME** Iron Man fanfiction I recommend Not Another Iron Man Fanfiction by onyourleft126. She has combined a bit of sarcastic teenage humour into the most serious of chapters and has managed to keep Tony Stark and the other characters from becoming OOC.

* * *

><p><em>Standing on the stage had been Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz and a woman known as Skye. After our first three lessons with them, I discovered that Bobbi Morse herself would be supervising all of mine and Lauren's classes (how <strong><span>convenient<span>**, that we have the same electives). I've been considering of telling dad but he seems to be having a bad day, he only recently came back from a work trip to the coast and each day he is more irritated than ever. But then again, it might be safer for both him and me if I just tell him. And then after I do that I can escape to the safety of riding my horse with Lauren._

I chewed on my pen for a few minutes, I mean, if I were to tell my father, sure, he would have an angry outburst but that's just because he is worried about me. And maybe, just maybe, it's time to tell Lauren about her great-grandfather and about who he really is and who Lauren may be expected to become.

_Ok, I've decided that I shall tell my father but I am going to ask him to open up to me, to tell me why he has become more stressed than usual. I know I probably won't like the answers but I guess that is something I shall have to deal with. Also, I am going to tell Lauren about her heritage and who she really is. I wonder what would happen if HYDRA got their hands on you my dear Diary, oh well, I can only face so many problems at once._  
><em>Goodbye for now and thank you for listening to me dear Diary<em>

_William Berrie Bakshi_

I sighed and got up from my desk, slamming my diary shut in the process. It's now or never! Mentally shaking myself, I strode over to the door and found my way down the grand hallway; a hallway belonging entirely to my teenage retreat which I am quite proud of. I thumped down the stair, two at a time and was grateful that my mother and my 3 year old twin siblings both situated their resting quarters on the top level of our meagre mansion.

My feet got lighter as I approached my father's office and I felt my breathing become lighter and less noticeable. I got to the wide double oak doors and raised my shaking fist up to knock. Taking one last shaky breath I was ready to pound my hand against the door when my father's voice called out

"Come in William, I already know you are there!"


	6. Danger No 4 A Deadly Storm

My father sat with his hands clasped and his face was already looking at me when I walked in the door. Like many other days, I was immediately jealous of his tan skin, dark hair, and brilliant poker face. But his eyes always held truth and that brought me to reluctantly look into them, black beady things they are; he seemed to already know why I was here. I cleared my throat and started to speak

"School today was interesting."

That's all I said. My father looked straight at me and answered back "Elaborate more. Why was it so interesting that you needed to tell me at a time other than at dinner?"

My gaze went to the floor and I started quietly  
>"Um, we have new interns and um, they are more, um, interesting." I looked up quickly and my father nodded "They happen to be well known in you line of work." Now my father was sitting up straight and staring at me without blinking "Well, I guess you could say they are directly in your line of work, you see, they're SHIELD Agents. Also they want to recruit the brightest people for their Academy's."<p>

His eyes were furrowed and he wore a huge scowl, but when he spoke, it was in a gentler tone than what I expected.

"William, as long as you keep your head down and do not talk to them it should be fine. And should they offer you a place at their academy, all we have to do is decline. But thank you for telling me this as my new place in Hydra-" I flinched, usually he didn't talk about his work "Will benefit greatly from this."

I pressed forwards and asked "What is your new place?"

My father smiled (though I think it might have been a grimace) "I am now the official leader of Hydra, meaning I control who goes in and who goes out and what we do. Actually, we are planning to raid and capture-"

I felt like my eyes have gone five shades darker as I death glared my father, doesn't he know just how much this family needs him? Doesn't he know that when he is caught he is most likely to get the death penalty? And doesn't he know that I DO NOT approve of Hydra's ethics? The first words came out of my mouth and I was surprised at the deadly calmness in my tone

"Tell me, daddy dearest – what happened to the last leader of Hydra? Did you assassinate him because you **_wanted_** the spot so dearly? And if you did, why would you? I mean, we as a family only accept you being an employee because you are able to not get lost in your work at home. What would happen if one day you brought your workforce home with you? What would happen if you brought SHIELD agents in after you?"

I took a breath and my voice rose. My father tried to speak but I cut him off

"Do you ever think how worried we are about you? Do you ever think about what you really do? And going back to my previous queries', what will happen when Hydra finds out that it's best ever leader is dead?"

My father stood from his chair with storms brewing in his eyes "William Bakshi, you are out of line! Mr Whitehall did not get murdered by me, he died at the hands of SHIELD. And for your information, I do know very much how dangerous it is for you and the family to be involved with me and my job. Now you better get your act together before your Uncle Ian comes around or you will be spending the whole weekend babysitting your siblings instead of hanging out with your friend Lauren."

Silence. The birds outside sang another song. My mother rolled around on her bed. Ivory knocked Raymond off their double cot. Finally, I looked at my father and said sombrely "I'm sorry, I guess I was just worried too much."

He nodded, his dark eyes showing a small sign of forgiveness. "You might want to tell Lauren about her great-grandfather today. SHIELD may be carefully looking into her actions and she won't even know why."

I nodded and turned to leave. I got halfway to the door when I swung around on the spot "Do you want me to go put Raymond back in bed?"

My father nodded, a sudden fatigue spreading across his face, becoming stronger by the second "Oh, and William; make sure to keep your 'powers' under wraps while Uncle Ian is here, although he is my brother, he does not work entirely for me."

"Yes father."


	7. Danger No 5 Into the Woods

_**Thank you to NN010 for favoriting AND following since the last chapter**_

* * *

><p>(Lauren's POV)<p>

My fish swam back and forth in their tank as I swirled the water around them; they didn't seem to care. Smiling as the moving water calmed me down, I made a mini water tornado and water splashed at the edge of the tank.

"Lauren dear?!"

"Yes nanna?" I replied without taking my eyes off the water tank.

"Your friend is at the door. She says that you wanted to go horseback riding with her, and that you were going to spend the night with her and then go to school."

"Yes, that's true nanna. I've already told mum about it."

I got up from my spot at the fish tank, put on my thick, woolly, coat and then swung my heavy backpack over my shoulder. Doing up the laces on my boots, I walked towards the door with confidence in every step. Will seemed to be struggling to keep a smile on her face and when I arched an eyebrow at her, she just shook her head.

Nanna spoke up from beside me "Well, be good girls and don't go near any boys. We don't need any extra family thank you very much!"

I felt my cheeks redden and gave my nanna a huge hug "Don't worry nanna; we're still a bit smarter than some of the girls in our year."

She laughed and her voice came out croaky "I have complete and utter faith in you Lauren." She fixed Will with a serious stare "Now I understand that you're a master of kung-fu-" Will's face turned tomato-red "so you better take care of my dear granddaughter, I only have one. I don't care if you're younger, you're her friend and that's what friends should do."

Grandma took a shaky breath and finished off "Now be gone with the two of you, you want as much time as possible to ride those horses."

I gave my nanna a massive grin and walked out the door to link arms with my younger counterpart; Will. As soon as I had heard the door shut I skidded to a stop and faced Will

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

I sighed "I know that it's not 'nothing', you have that depressed look on your face and you were struggling to keep a smile on. You know me and my family, if someone's sad; we have to make them smile." I paused for a breath "So what's up?"

She shook her head sombrely "I think I'd rather tell you when we're on the horses."

We walked in silence to her 5 acres (25 of her acres were forest land) of flat-ish, snow covered land where the horses were. I could hear them whining in anticipation as our heavy footsteps grew closer to their stables. The smell of horse manure was comforting as I was growing more familiar to it each day.

Inside the stables reminded me of the castles that I had seen during my trip to England. The stables were old fashioned and had hay thatched into each separate gate. The arches in between each box stall were made from old wood and had a rustic look to them. Light poured in from the ten centimetre gap in the roof that let in fresh air and calmed the horses at night.

Reaching the box stall where Bolt was, I immediately admired her mostly black coat with a white streak running down her left flank.

"Hey girl! What have you been up to in this cold weather, huh?"

She whined at me as if to try and reply while I rubbed her nose gently. Will was being the muscle and had gotten the tack from where we kept them. She had also gotten out our riding hats and I grinned when I saw her bringing our special riding boots. When she saw my smile, she gave me a small smile and said

"Winter special."

I nodded and took Bolt's tack from Will, her then heading over to her own horse; Penelope. When we had geared up Penelope and Bolt, we quickly gave the other horses some fresh feed and water for the night before we walked out of the stables with Bolt and Penelope in tow.

I mounted Bolt and looked across at Will

"So, are you going to tell me yet, what it is that is bothering you?"

She shook her head and gave a blunt reply

"We have to get the horses warmed up first."

I sighed and took my pack from Will, slightly annoyed that she was still putting it off, but patient enough to not push her, knowing she would tell me when the time was right.

We galloped across the flat, snowed over ground, and headed towards our area of forest where we loved to escape to. Following a familiar route towards the hut that we had built last year, I smiled at the sun coming through the canopy of leaves. The trees were whispering to me, leave rustling as they each fought to be the ones to speak first. Control over water and earth was not the easiest, but I think it was probably easier than Will's control over fire and wind.

Will started to slow in front of me and I kicked Bolt's flank softly to let her know to slow down. Will hopped off Penelope carefully and sighed as I followed suit, it was now or never, if she didn't tell me now, I would start to dismiss it as non-important. She cleared her throat and said to me

"You should probably sit down."

I shook my head and replied softly "I don't think I want to sit in the snow."

I thought she would smile but she just looked at me blankly, as if all emotion had been taken away from her.

"Do you know your great grandfather; Daniel Whitehall?" I shook my head and she asked another question "Do you know what Hydra is?"

I nodded; boy did I know who they were. They were the people who brought down SHIELD, the people who I thought to be good, SHIELD were the people who I thought would protect us no matter what. But SHIELD had been brought down by Hydra, and now Hydra was terrorizing the world. Will took a shaky breath and continued

"Well, your great-grandfather, Daniel Whitehall, used to be the leader of Hydra. He died at the hands of the SHIELD Director and now my own father has taken control of Hydra. I know they do bad things – or, in your case, did – but I still love my father the same."

I didn't catch her next words, I was shaking on the inside; I was associated to that man? Tears poured down my cheeks, how could someone so bad be so close to me? And why would Will even know that her father works for Hydra?

I stared at her, unsure of what to say. I wanted to scream and run away from everything that she had just said but I knew that she was my best friend no matter what. Nodding slowly, I said words that spoke from my heart

"I won't tell anyone, unless you want me to."

She nodded and hugged me, the wind picking up around us. She whispered in my ear "My father's turning into a very bad man; thank you for staying with me."

I nodded and whispered back to her as I hugged her tighter "It's what friends are for. Oh, and get a grip on the wind will you."

She smiled as I faced her and we laughed while the wind died down again. You could just imagine what the news reporters would say about the strange wind that was unexpected! We re-mounted our horses and trotted along the path, nearby I could feel the rumble of earth as a plane of some sort landed.

I made Bolt stop mid-step and quietly called to Will "Stop! Come this way."

She looked at me, are-you-crazy her eyes asked. I just shook my head as Bolt and Penelope ploughed forwards in the snow. After a few minutes of careful riding, I stopped Bolt completely and turned to Will. "We should tie them to one of the trees here; they'll be ok for a little bit, I can get the snow to melt away."

She nodded her face grim as the snow melted away; the fresh water greeted the soil and gave a smell that calmed the horses. We hitched the horses to the trees and grabbed our rifles out of our packs (who would go into any forest without a rifle, seriously?), carefully taking step after step.

Just ahead of us I could hear loud voices, voices that thought they wouldn't be heard. Looking at Will with wide eyes, she pushed herself in front of me and we trudged forwards another step. However…..that's when we heard a sentence that made us reconsider our decision to find out who it was. The voice that spoke was female, a voice very familiar from today's speech.

"Coulson! Apparently Ian Quinn is also the brother-in-law of Sunil Bakshi and has given the land to Sunil. Do you think William Bakshi's last name is a coincidence or do you think we can get an advantage from our "internship" at Winter Academy?"

Another voice replied, this one male

"I don't think we should ignore that fact that Sunil and William have the same last name, I mean how many Bakshi's are there? And we already know that Whitehall's great-granddaughter goes to the school, what's to say that Bakshi's child doesn't go there too?"


	8. Danger No 6 Run Away From

_**Thank you to EmmaMabel for following this fanfic since the last chapter was put up**_

* * *

><p>(Will's POV)<p>

Lauren's face paled when she heard those voices, voices that made the hair on my skin prickle. If they catch us here, Lauren and I will be dead, both by my father and by SHIELD. The voices kept going, ignorant to the fact that two teenagers were just a few metres away. Quietly I whispered to Lauren,

"Move back one step at a time."

And this is where I go into the explanation of all the movies I've seen where people get caught out by a twig snapping. Now, I wish I could say that didn't happen to us, but….what do you think? Anyway, I need to get back to telling you what happened.

Our breathing became quieter but our hearts were still racing. I could see a squirrel race away through the trees as it caught sight of our figures. One step at a time, exactly what I said, we moved back about five metres. Then came the inevitable; my foot was on its way down to the ground when something harder than the wet snow was underneath it. Thinking that it was all going to be fine, I stupidly pressed my foot firmly down and the sound of a cracking twig echoed around like a gunshot.

A voice paused mid-sentence, and another voice questioned

"Am I hearing things or did a twig just snap un-naturally?"

Lauren and I quickly shuffled back a few more steps and glanced at each other when we were another coupled of metres back; her eyes said it all _we are not going down without a fight, it doesn't matter who our parents are, it matters that they don't get the chance to look at us and assume we are the same. _I nodded and we kept moving backwards as I heard a voice call out

"Spread out."

My breaths were coming much faster than before and sweat was trickling down the side of Laurens forehead. Two figures emerged from the trees, and I quickly identified them as Bobbi Morse and, the one and only, Phil Coulson.

My eyes widened and I swiftly turned my head to Lauren, she yelled to me

"RUN!"

Feet pounded against the snow and our boots were soon soaked through. I turned my head to Lauren and yelled at her

"Lead them away from the horses!"

She just nodded and we turned in a new direction. Soon we were going downhill and I fell over, tumbling head over heel to the very bottom. I gathered myself back up and started running again, the feet behind me sounded closer than before – but then again, after falling downhill, what do you expect?

My breathing was coming painfully and I could hear Lauren a few metres ahead of me, telling herself out loud to keep going. But the footsteps kept coming closer and closer, I could literally feel them breathing down my neck.

Arms grabbed me from behind and I screamed. Lauren's head turned around and her face displayed shock; her eyes wide. I let out a yell

"KEEP RUNNING!"

She nodded and her hair whipped around as she turned and ran. I let out a loud grunt and rolled to the left and jumped into the air, then I turned around to face my opponent. I was not going to go down without a fight! A figure rushed past me, trying to find Lauren in my forest land. A flash in the corner of my eye forced me to turn me head and I dodged a punch headed for my nose, painful, bloody, but efficient.

Turns out I was going to be facing the great and powerful Bobbi Morse, sometimes known as Mockingbird. I launched a flying kick at her face and she flipped me onto the ground, I jumped back up and caught a painful blow to the head. Stars danced in front of my face and I let out an annoyed yell. Quickly I started another round of punching, aiming for her gut, chest and nose. She managed to dodge most of them and brought out an array of twists and turns that ended with my arm being threatened to be pulled out of its socket.

She talked in my ear and said menacingly "Make one move and I swear that you'll have a dislocated shoulder before you get home to your dearest daddy."

My insides were wobbly as hell, even with training in several martial arts, it had not prepared me for a situation like this. However when my cocky reply came out of my mouth, I was surprised at the confidence in my voice

"I think child abuse is illegal, just so you know. But I guess it wouldn't matter to you, you've already killed so many people in your attempt to find and exterminate my father."

My arm was yanked back further and I bit back the urge to scream. Maybe I was starting to get to her; my smirk grew even wider. She pulled me to my feet and pushed me forwards towards where I assume we had come from.

A scream echoed through the forest and my heart raced as I set my hand alight and Bobbi Morse hastily let go of my arm, allowing me to run in the direction of where I assume Lauren's scream came from.


	9. Danger No 7 Sorry Sweetheart

(Will's POV….….again)

The ground started shaking as Lauren stood there, petrified. Agent Coulson was pointing a gun at her and saying

"Miss Whitehall, we do not want to harm you so please just come with us quietly."

Lauren continued to back away further and two figures emerged from the forest, two figures that Lauren did not see. I think it was Agent May and Agent Hunter, but frankly I didn't care. I growled and swirled the winds, ripping the guns out of their hands.

Their eyes turned to me and I snarled

"Don't touch her. If you want to get to her, you're gonna have to go through me. Or more likely, I'll go through **_you_**."

Something – or someone – wacked me upside the head and I lifted myself and Lauren off the ground, out of the kill zone. Releasing the air around me and dropping to the floor – but keeping Lauren levitated – I struck out my leg at Coulson – right where it hurts the most – and elbowed Morse in the face, hearing a satisfying crunch as her nose broke.

Another person came at me and I felt something puncture my calf, however I kept going and head-butted the person and they staggered backwards in shock. By now everyone had rubbed off the shock of seeing me fight them, and I was surrounded.

I jumped as I heard a thud nearby – oops! I guess I forgot about Lauren.

"Will! Couldn't you at least have let me down gently?"

Deflecting a hit from May and responding to many others while trying to think….is not as easy as it seems. I snorted in reply and gave her a question for an answer "Could you not have made the earth softer when you landed? Are you not the one who bends the earth to their very will?"

Hunter broke off from fighting me and instead decided to take on Lauren. The ground started shaking and I screamed out to Lauren

"God, Lauren! This is not the time for an earthquake! If you had been paying attention in your moment of relaxation, you would've noticed, I am still outnumbered!"

"Well, I'm **_sorry!_**"

Growling with frustration distracted me from my opponents and Coulson managed to club me upside the head – exactly where May hit – with a tree branch.

"ARGH! I've had ENOUGH!"

The winds swirled with the emotion I felt and I called upon a thunderstorm that was supposed to arrive in a few hours – instead, it arrived now.

Lightning struck the tree next to Morse but she didn't flinch, instead she chose to ignore it and continued to batter me up with punches that felt like they were going to turn into nasty bruises. I ran at an unsuspecting Coulson – only to be pulled back by May. She repeated Morse's trick from earlier and held my arm behind my back.

Steam furled out of my nose, the cold air starting to get to me and I leapt upwards, succeeding in escaping from May – but also succeeding in dislocating my shoulder, and I think I broke my wrist.

I landed in a frog-like position and saw that Lauren was now fighting with both Hunter AND Coulson. Someone kicked my knees from underneath me and I fell down, landing on my bad arm. I saw Morse and punched her with my good hand, which she skilfully dodged.

Now we went onto a full sparring session with her taking the advantage due to the fact that she was sporting two metal-like bars. I copped several repeated blows to the ribs but managed to elbow her excruciatingly hard in the ribs and tried not to grimace when I felt it snap inwards under the pressure.

Morse let out a yell but kept her mind moving and slammed my head into a nearby tree – one hit to my head, too many. I walked backwards upon instinct and watched at something blue pierced my stomach. My vision started tunnelling and I fell to the ground, but hardly felt the impact with the cold earth.

(Lauren's POV, cause, eh, why not?)

My scream came out of my mouth before I had registered the horror in my brain. Will fell to the ground with a dazed look on her face and I was surrounded by four agents. The ground started shaking and I fell to my knees, my arms outstretched. Vaguely, I could hear a voice talking loudly to me

"Miss Whitehall, calm down or we will be forced to sedate you!"

Tear rolled down my cheeks, "WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HURT HER?!"

But they didn't listen to me, they just repeated what they had just said. My face grew dark and I launched a flying kick towards my nearest opponent – a woman with an Asian appearance and straight black hair.

She dodged and the man beside her produced a gun and said "Sorry sweetheart" in a British accent before firing. I felt my body getting lighter and fell to the ground, the earth softer than last time I fell.


	10. Danger No 8 Pain

(Will's POV)

Pain. Life's great gift (or not). A gift to feel your own suffering – though I guess no one else would want my suffering. The physical pain of broken ribs, a broken arm and a throbbing head – combined with the mental pain of being able to see your best friend but not having them able to hear you.

Lance Hunter has been sitting in that chair for about an hour now, just watching us. At first he tried to get us to talk, but then when we wouldn't reply…he gave up.

He does look slightly hot though, and I think Lauren agrees because we had shared a smirk earlier when he had been talking.

Lauren and I weren't supposed to appear as though we support Hydra, but being chased through the woods by people of authority does tend to make you run away. Then when one of them holds your arms behind your beck, instinct kicks in and you fight back. It doesn't help your cause if you've had previous training in several fields of martial arts.

My head tilted up as the door at the far end of this room slammed. Bobbi Morse appeared from the shadows, and when she was finally close enough for me to study her…I grimaced. Let's just say that when I thought her nose was broken, I was right.

However she just smiled at us – myself sitting slightly straighter (I figured I owe her that much after bashing her up). I weakly smiled back at her and cleared my throat

"Sorry 'bout earlier Agent Morse."

She looked surprised (maybe because I knew her name) and Hunter muttered "So you talk to her but not to me."

Morse elbowed Hunter but I just smirked and jumped off the rock like bed. My head throbbed and the ground tilted but I still managed a typical teenage reply

"Chicks before dicks Hunter."

Then I furrowed my eyebrows, becoming serious "Besides, after bashing up Morse like I did – I feel like I owe it to her."

Morse smirked at Hunter while he grinded his teeth

"Will's right you know, it's always chicks before dicks."

I stood up like a flag pole and looked at Lauren "Does this mean that you were ignoring me when I was talking to you earlier?"

"I thought you were mouthing your words."

"Actually, your cells are designed to block out sound."

It was Morse who was finally helpful (no thanks to Hunter – not that I have anything against him). I shot her a grateful look which she nodded at. But the inevitable came where she just had to start asking questions

"So, do you two actually support Hydra or where you completely oblivious to the fact that both of you are connected to the two most powerful players in Hydra? And did you run away because you knew about these connections or because you were truthfully terrified?"

Lauren and I shared a conversation spoken only with our eyes

_Lauren, I really think you should do the explaining, you won't get angry as quickly as I will._

_Seriously? You're the one who told me that my family was part of Hydra a few minutes before we got chased down – you should do it._

_Your more likely to think about your words before you speak_

_And that is likely to make them suspicious. They would prefer someone who speaks quickly!_

I bristled and my fists set themselves alight

_Fine, but this one's on you_

_Yeah right!_

With that we glared at each other and then I spoke

"Well, we don't support Hydra, in fact Lauren would rather die before supporting Hydra – I'm not actually sure what I would do –"

"Seriously?! What the hell Will?! Hydra are a bunch of assholes!"

"Shut up Lauren! That's my father you're talking about!"

She glared at me but let me continue "Anyway, as I was saying, no we are not Hydra. Until about ten minutes before you found us, Lauren did not know about her family history, both the good and the bad. However, obviously as my father works for Hydra, I knew but kept it to myself until I needed to tell Penny."

I took a deep breath and continued "We ran away because of both – we knew about our family but we were also utterly terrified. Fighting back –"

Lauren growled "I wasn't the one who was nearly pissing my pants!"

"Shut up Lauren! I think bending the earth to your will has made you different, so just shut up!"

"As I was saying, we fought back because we thought that was what we had to do to survive. We had never been told whether SHIELD could be merciful."

Morse nodded and I noticed that Hunter had slipped out of the room while I was explaining. She looked at her watch "I think we'd better get you two to school where you can learn how to talk nicely again and your father won't send out a search to find you two."

Lauren growled "You are not just sending us to school looking and feeling like this."

I nodded "And how do you know that we won't just run away to avoid to crossfire between the newly reformed SHIELD and the formidable Hydra?"

Morse just sighed and Coulson walked in, answering for her

"Because you have now just become interesting for our academy's as if you weren't already. This means that Agent Morse and Agent May will be assigned to each of you and will not leave your side."

I put up my hand feeling very pissed off, so I asked just to be annoying "What if we need to go for a bathroom break?"

Coulson smirked "There is a reason we assigned you female agents –two of the best."

Lauren scowled with me and said at the same time "Fuck you."


	11. Danger No 9 Seperate Deputy-s

(Will's POV)

"Hey Will!"

I spun on my heel, Darrel Simmons and Lauren quickly following suit.

"Oh! Hey Trisha!" Trisha is my slightly depressed but very friendly study buddy "What's up?"

She smiled as she walked up to us "Do any of you want to study with me after school?"

Lauren smiled awkwardly, her usual self returning, "Um, actually, Will and Darrel have martial arts after school today but I'm sure I can join you."

Trisha look at me sceptically "You're still going to martial arts even after you fell off your horse?"

I nodded "Of course, otherwise I'll never learn to deal with pain." Answering her unspoken question "My dad can deal without me."

Lauren sent me a warning look and spoke again "Come on, the bell's about to go for first lesson."

I followed Lauren while going over today's schedule in my head

1st Period – Chemistry  
>2nd Period – Biology<br>Break  
>3rd Period – Advanced Maths<br>4th Period – Physics  
>Lunch<br>5th Period – Psychology  
>6th Period – English<br>Afterschool study or sport

As our school says "Winter Academy is for the very best!" It's very true, with how much we have to have on our schedule. Morse and May were standing outside our classroom and Lauren and I shared a glance – today was going to be hell!

~Page break~

"Penelope!"

"William!"

We hugged, "When will you stop calling me William?"

She rolled her eyes and led me to the sparring mat "When will you start calling me Penny?"

I raised my eyebrows as we sent each other light blows "Would you prefer to be called Miss Hill?"

She snorted "Yeah, like you would ever call me that!"

I shook my head and send a soft kick at her, which she dodged "Switching subjects, meet my new personal stalker, Agent Morse."

They nodded to each other a 'hello' as I watched Darrel sparring with someone at her own level. "I know who Agent Morse is, she works with my mother."

I pursed my lips and let out a small "Ah."

She ignored my obvious discomfort as we continued sparring "What has got you on her radar?"

"Just the fact that I could be considered for SHIELD Academy."

She nodded slowly, her eyes knowing. Pointedly she looked at my injuries "Are you sure there isn't more to the story?"

I stopped sparring "You know don't you?"

She nodded. I sighed "I'm sorry, but I'm to blame, no one else knew."

Our instructor noticed that we had stopped sparring "Bakshi, Hill – five laps of the gym. Now!"

We talked while we ran. Penny went first "I'm going to SHIELD Academy, but probably not the Sci-Tech one."

"Are you saying that I'm going to the study science?"

"Duh, that's why agents are here – apart from looking for links to Hydra."

I blushed "Which academy would you go to?"

"Special Ops. Look, just because you're going to the Sci-Tech Academy doesn't mean you're not a great fighter. My mum especially pointed to me to watch out for you, she thinks your that good at combat."

I snorted as we finished our laps and started sparring again "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"


	12. Danger No 10 Stretched Too Far

_**A MASSIVE thank you to brittany durlach-prentiss for favouriting and following me as an author and this fanfic. Massively appreciated!**_

* * *

><p>Lasagne; my absolute favourite. After martial arts I had "found" Bolt and Penelope (whom I had named after Penelope – my human friend whose mum worked for SHIELD). Mum had been fussing over my bruises but had stopped when dad said he thought he could trust me to handle myself.<p>

Ivory and Raymond were adding more colour to their white tops by being messy eaters – it was bound to keep mum busy after dinner. As the maids came to take away our plates while we waited for desert, mum made light talk.

"So how was school today Will?"

Dad gave me a warning look which I blatantly ignored "It was interesting to say the least."

Mum smiled "Oh? What happened?"

I smirked and tried to come up with something funny, thankfully my 205 IQ didn't let me down. "Well, you know how the school wants to promote religion?"

Mum nodded and dad smirked – he knew what game I was playing. "Well, we had nuns visit the school today and a pair of them brought a dog. When they left our classroom we found a little poop underneath Mr Olger's desk. Anyway, we didn't tell him and so when he came in for our class, he kept asking who had let one rip. Suffice to say, when he left the room his shoes went around leaving their mark – literally."

Mum managed to smile while Ivory and Raymond cracked up laughing. Dad also smiled at me, but there was a message hidden within his smile, as if to say 'good job' but I just raised my eyebrows defiantly.

Desert came and went, and then mum left the table to take care of Ivory and Raymond. Dad and I went to the evening sitting room with the log fire already crackling. The smell of the fire was so comforting, but of course, dad had to ruin it.

"So what really happened today?"

I groaned "How did I know you were going to ask that now?"

He gave me a look that told me he was not amused; I sighed

"Can we please wait until mum gets back?"

He tried to protest "Dad, please listen to me this once."

Finally, he nodded and we sat in silence. The log fire was talking to me, begging me to unleash its power. Instead I just sat in the armchair, dreading the argument that was sure to come. Terribly, horrifically ironic, my mother came into the room as soon as that thought crossed my mind.

Sensing the tension between my father and I, mum sat on the couch quietly.

"I'm going to be blunt here and I don't want any interference."

Mum nodded without a second thought while it took dad another half minute to finally nod.

"I have been offered a position at the SHIELD Sci-Tech academy, and I want to take it."

Mum gasped "Oh sweetie, that's great news!"

But dad scowled "No."

I glared at him and surprisingly my mum stood up for me "Sunil, don't bring your business into the success of our daughter. You know that Hydra is falling too quickly for its own good, and this would be the best chance to keep William out of prison - because goodness knows she's old enough to go to prison."

Dad stood up glowering at mum, his glass was gripped so tight I'm surprised it wasn't cracking. "No. She's not going."

"Sunil!"

I jumped out of my seat "Stop! Look, I'll be gone by tomorrow lunchtime."

I looked at dad "I'm going to secure my account so that I don't ever have to come back here for financial support – and if you wish, you can forget I ever existed. Goodness knows Ivory and Raymond might even do that."

Without another word I stormed out and went straight to my room to pack, hells knows I won't be getting any sleep tonight.


	13. Danger No 11 Dry Your Eyes

Bags and boxes, they now occupy half of my floor space. I checked my watch - 8am in the morning, gosh, was I going to get a scolding from the principal for being late!

In one pile I had my clothes; they could all easily fit into two bags. Then in another pile I had my books and sadly I don't think I'm going to be able to take them all (WHY?!). Then there were my movies – with my laptop, they could fit in two boxes. Then I had my soft toys, some of which I was going to leave behind for Ivory and Raymond.

In a small box I was going to pack my jewellery and toiletries, I mean, I don't have many but they're necessary. I had a box for all my ingenious (some of them not so much) designs for weapons and strangely enough, a miniaturising ray design!

Lastly, I had pictures and my infamous collection of top trumps. Now, let's go off topic for a moment. In my top trumps collection I had all of the Doctor Who cards, the Harry Potter cards, half of the Star Wars cards, the dogs, the cats, and the Top Gear cool cars cards.

I sighed and left my room to find the duct tape so that I could start putting the stuff into the boxes. Sniffling came from one of our sitting rooms and I poked my head into the room to see who it was – it was mum.

I rushed in and put my arms around her, each sob shaking her frail form.

"Mum, don't worry, I'll still email you – and if dad will let me, I'll come visit too."

She nodded but didn't stop crying "Will, I'm worried for Ivory and Raymond. Hydra is going to go down within a few **months** and I'm sure to be arrested because Sunil is my husband."

I nodded, my eyes stinging (I don't like it when others cry) "I'm sure SHIELD will let me know if that happens. Then I can organise for someone trustworthy to take care of them, or maybe I'll be allowed to let them have free roam of the Sci-Tech Academy."

I chuckled "Actually, that might be a bad idea."

Mum managed a watery laugh "Go on Will, I'm sure your busy – just remember that I love you."

I smiled "I love you too."

I exited the room but doubled back when I noticed the duct tape and scissors on the coffee table, I smiled at mum

"Can't forget the duct tape!"

With a heavy heart I made my way back to my room – maybe it's not my room anymore. The piles soon disappeared and the boxes got themselves shut with duct tape. I placed a pillow in each of my suitcases and had to sit on them to get them to zip shut!

My room looked bare without all the additional junk that was usually cluttered on the dresser and usually on the floor. I walked over and made my bed, then placing the overly-fluffy pillows onto the bed (I wasn't taking them).

The watch on my wrist beeped as 11am hit, time to load this into my car and then have breakfast. Last night I had secured my bank account with 15 million; it should get me through the years to come. I had seven boxes and two bags (large bags at that!) in the corner of the room, reminding me to get a move on.

I held my head up high as I walked past my father in the hallway and went down a flight of stairs to the kitchen. Maria was already in there cleaning up from breakfast


End file.
